Just a Little Bit of Harmony
by chaofun9
Summary: Sona gets kidnapped by the greatest criminal known to Piltover, Enter: Jinx, the Loose Cannon. Tales of Jinx and Sona having the best of times together with a bunch of hijinks and laughter.
1. Welcome to Piltover

_ "How did it come to this?" _thought Sona. She was staring down the barrel of what is supposed to be a minigun. Who was carrying the minigun was someone much scarier. She was told to avoid her at all costs of her life would be forfeited. Never cross her or she will make swiss out of you. She would blow up buildings up just because she was bored. She is the number one criminal to cause such destruction and most wanted in Piltover.

"Get Jinxed!" as she was revving up her minigun.

_3 hours ago_

Sona was invited by Jayce, the hero of Piltover, to perform at the Grand Hall up in Piltover. She was going to perform for as introduction to the other famous musicians of Piltover. There were going to be many important people at the Grand Hall, people like the police commissioner, duchies, aristocrats, and the mayor of Piltover himself. Truth to be told, Sona was feeling nervous about performing as the introductory performance, especially in front of the most important people of Piltover. However, she was excited and couldn't wait to share her music with her audience.

"Well we're here." said Ezreal. Sona was traveling with Ezreal, as he was supposed to be her tour guide throughout the town. "Welcome to Piltover, the city of Progress." Sona was surprised from how advance this city was compared to where she was before. The hextech technology definitely made this town a whole lot better and more technologically advanced. "We're almost to your hotel. Excited for your performance tonight?" Sona nodded. "Good, I can't wait to hear you perform tonight. Since, I'm your tour guide, I got the honor to nab the last seat to the Grand Hall. Anyways, since you're here for just 3 days, do you maybe, you umm, wanna, well, see, show Piltover, a-around town?" Sona looked at him confusedly. "S-sorry let me start over. Sona, tomorrow would you like go out w-."

Suddenly multiple sirens were blaring loudly outside. A bunch of cars were speeding away. Sona's curiosity got the better of her as she looked towards the sound.

"That must be her again, damn crazed terrorist." Ezreal exclaimed. Sona looked at him wanting to know more. "Caitlyn, Vi, and Jayce are the best crime-fighters and justice of Piltover with over 90% apprehension rate, but there is one person that has eluded them for so long, Jinx. The most wanted person with many counts of property destruction, grand thefts of banks, vandalizing property, and mass hysteria is just a teenage girl. If there is one person you must avoid with your life, it's Jinx." Sona noticed the fear emitting from Ezreal. Sona decided to take caution whenever she is here.

"Well looks like we're here." Ezreal stopped by the hotel Sona would be staying at. "But why are there so many police cars he-."

**"BOOM!" **The explosion was heard at the top floor of the hotel. What followed the explosion was followed by smoke grenades around the police cars and them. Sona heard from nearby what sounded like a laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ka boom!"

"EVERYONE CLEAR OUT THE AREA! FAILLING DEBRIS!" screamed the policeman. People were screaming and running away while avoiding the concrete debris from the hotel explosion. Cars were smashed and breaking glass were raining down on them.

"SOMEONE CATCH HER."

"GET EVERYONE TO SAFETY!"

"SHE'S AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!"

Sona panicked and didn't know what to do. She ran out the car and away from the explosion.

"SONA WAIT!" yelled Ezreal. Ezreal flashed away quickly to avoid the huge chunk of the building that smashed their car. "SONA! SONAAAAAAA! Dammit, I lost her. Jayce is going to have my head."

Sona ran down a random alleyway, holding her etwahl close to her. She didn't dare to look back, hopefully safe from a good distance away from the hotel. Suddenly, she didn't look where she was going and bumped into a small girl.

"Owww that hurt. Watch where you're going, stupid!" Sona stood up and bowed sorry to the girl. "What? Can't even say sorry to me? You've got a lot of nerve. Do you even know who I am?" Sona was pushed down to the ground and looked up and saw a minigun aimed at her. Who was carrying it was a really skinny girl who was wearing just a bikini and short shorts. She had her long blue hair in long twin tails. Bullets were strapped along her waist. She was carrying a minigun that was the size of her and a rocket launcher that somehow looked like a shark.

"So shocked by my presence that you can't speak?"

"Well remember this, Jinx stands for Jinx, dur! And you're in my way." Jinx started revving up her minigun. Was this going to be the end of Sona's life?

"GET JINXED!"

* * *

This is my first fanfiction to the LOL section. Please read and review. Next Chapter will be up later this week.


	2. How to Escape, while Alive

"GET JINXED!"

"WAIIIIIIITTTTTT!" Sona and Jinx froze for a sec. Sona was wondering who said that. It sounded like it came from Jinx, but a little deeper tone. "You can't kill her yet." Sona finally opened her eyes to see what kept her alive. "Let's think about this calmly. You are in a risky situation here." Is she talking to her rocket launcher?

"But Fishbooooooones. Why can't I shoot her?"

"Two reasons: What can she do to you? Kill you with her etwahl? She's just an innocent bystander and I'm sure she is sorry that she bumped into you. More importantly, there are police that are already surrounding this area. All thanks to that note you sent to the police about when you would blow up the hotel. Which was stupid, by the way."

"Only true criminals would send a note to the police before the crime happens. I learned that from a movie. It's the challenge that is always the best parts. So get on my level Fishbones."

Sona was really confused. It looks like Jinx is having a conversation with her rocket launcher, who is supposedly called Fishbones. Sona knew one thing she had to do: escape. She slowly got up a backed up slowly. She was close to getting away.

"FREEZE! I GOT JINX IN MY SIGHT!" A policeman pointed a gun at her back. Is this person blind? Is it because of the blue hair? She couldn't say anything because she's a mute.

"POW POW! AHHHHH MY LEG!" screamed the policeman. Jinx shot him in the legs.

"Change of plans, blue-haired lady, you're my hostage. Either that, or you're dead. Keep up with me!" Jinx grabbed Sona and ran down the alleyway, but they were cut off by policeman who surrounded the hallway, all guns pointed at her. "All right you sons of bitches. One more move from any of you, I'll pop the balloons off her huge chest!" No one dared to move. This could only end up badly if someone made a mistake.

"EVERYBODY DROP YOUR WEAPONS, NOW!" commanded someone behind the police line. She come up to the front lines wearing a short purple dress and long boots. She had brown hair and was fairly tall for a woman. She was carrying a sniper rile. The only unique thing about her was her striped purple and yellow top hat. "The Sheriff's in town."

"Hi Hat Lady! Miss me, already? Where's your pink fat dog you drag around? Did you lose her?"

"THE HELL DID YOU SAY!?" screamed a pink-haired girl who came running towards Jinx and Sona. She was about to punch her with her huge metallic fists.

"Stand down, Vi!" said Caitlyn. "She's got a hostage with her."

"Fine, but I'm going to give her hell when I get my hands on her."

"You mean your fat hands, hahaha!" laughed Jinx

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"VI! First prioritize the hostage situation."

"Fine, cupcake. Soon, Jinx, I will kick your ass!"

Sona was scared if she was in Jinx's position when caught by that Vi person. Those fat-er-huge metal hands could easily squeeze her like a banana. This was her situation now. In front of her was almost all the police force, Caitlyn carrying a megaphone, and Vi looking like she could kill someone. Behind her with a rocket launcher pointed at her back was the most wanted person in Piltover, Jinx. Sona wished she was at her concert at the Grand Hall now.

"Hey, big-breasted lady." Sona blushed when Jinx called her that. She was very self-conscious about her breast size. "I have a plan to get out of this mess, but you're going to help me." Sona didn't know whether to ignore or cooperate with her. "If we get out of this alive, I promise to free you." Sona didn't have any other choice, so she nodded her head. "Good." Here's what I got planned.

"Sheriff Caitlyn. I have information about the hostage."

"Good, send them here. I was wondering because she looked familiar. Where have I seen her before?" Caitlyn looked briefly through the file. "Oh no!"

"What is it cupcake?"

"We have to save her no matter what. We can't screw this up."

"How important can she be?"

"Sona Buvelle, the Maven of Strings of Demacia."

"You're kiddin me?"

"I kid you not. No wonder she looked familiar. We fought together a couple of times on the Fields of Justice.

"Oh yea, she's that support champion who plays music on that instrument of hers. What she doing here anyways?"

"According to the files, she was invited to play at the Grand Hall tonight as the opening act."

"Pfft how important is missing just one recital."

"Vi, do you know who is going to be attending the Grand Hall tonight? Every important city officials will be there, all the politicians and wealthy head figures, especially the head commissioner of the Piltover Police Department."

"But that means..."

"Yes, our jobs are on the line, if we don't get her back in time for the concert."

"Got a plan in mind?" asked Vi.

"I actually do. First I will-."

"BOOOOOOM!" the area around Jinx and Sona was surrounded by a veil of smoke

"Somebody clear the smoke! Quickly!" screamed Vi. After a few seconds the smoke disappeared, so did Jinx and Sona.

"..."

"...Cait?"

"Yeah?"

"We're screwed, aren't we?

"Sigh, yeah we are."

"Well then...FFF-."

* * *

**_Next Chapter:_****_A Bonding Frienship?_**


	3. What's Your Name?

_3 minutes ago_

"So ready to start?" asked Jinx. Sona nodded. "Always so quiet. You're definitely a shy one."

"Okay reach behind you and grab the smoke grenade that's on my side." Sona reached behind a grabbed it.

"Hey watch where you're touching. You already got a big pair, so don't steal mine." Sona blushed at what she grabbed, but soon found what she is looking for. "Great! When I give the signal, pull the pin and drop it. Then, I'll take it from there, and we can blast off."

Sona was wondering what she meant by blasting off. Maybe it was just running off on top of the roofs of buildings towards the setting sun. Or it could be a rocket powered car parked somew-_EEP_.

__Sona felt as if someone pinced her butt. _EEP! _Jinx pinched her again. _"Was that the signal?"_

thought Sona.

"Sig-naaaaaaaaaal." whispered Jinx.

"_EEP! Okay stop pinching my bottom, that really hurt." _Sona pulled the pin and dropped the smoke grenade. Suddenly, they were enveloped in the smoke bubble. "_So hope this goes as plan. Wondering what she got pla- where did that rocket come from and why is she tying a rope around me?"_

"Get ready, Double-D's. We're about to blast off in 3...2...1"

"_Is it too late to change my mind?" _D:

"BLAST OFFFFFFFF!" screamed Jinx.

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." _Jinx rode the rocket while Sona was hanging from behind. "_I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!"_

"Wheeeeeee!" yelled Jinx. "Isn't this fun? Hey! You still alive back ther. Oh, looks like she passed out. Don't worry, we're almost to my base."

_Meanwhile_

_ "..."_

"...Cait?"

"Yeah?"

"We're screwed, aren't we?

"Sigh, yeah we are."

_ "Well then...FFF-."_

Back at Sona and Jinx

**CRASHHH! **The rocket crashed into the clocktower, which was the highest building in Piltover. The greatest hiding place for a genius like Jinx.

"Finally, home sweet home! Welcome to my humble abode. Make yourself comfortable while I get something to eat. Oooooor you can just pass out on the floor." Jinx went up to the unconscious lady and kicked her a bit. "Is she dead? " Jinx observed the passed out blue-haired lady, it looks like she is holding onto that instrument like it was her life. Must be important to her.

"She appears to be passed out." said Fishbones, as she examined her. "She looks really fragile and vulnerable."

"You shouldn't take advantage of an unconscious lady. You're terrible of thinking that."

"Jinx, you're also thinking about it"

"Ah, good point. Teehee."

"Pushing matters aside, Jinx, look closely at her leg. Doesn't it look bruised and swollen?"

"Yea that definitely gonna leave a mark."

"Shouldn't we help her out?"

"Why should I? She's just a stupid big-boobed slut."

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"N-n-no! Stop teasing me Fishbones!"

"Okay, I will, but you do owe her for helping you out."

"Fiiiiiiine, the faster the better she can get out. Help me out Fishbones."

_An hour later_

Sona woke up. She was curious as to where she was. It looked like a laboratory of some sorts. There were bullet casing everywhere. Guns and grenades littered the place. There were machines and wires scattered everywhere. The bathtub was filled with bullet casings. The only thing that wasn't covered in weaponry was the bed she slept on.

"Good morning string-lady. I made you breakfast in bed." Sona was presented scrambled eggs and bacon in bed. "You shouldn't move your legs for while. Fishbones said that a good rest can fix that swollen ankle. Here hold this ice to your ankle."

Sona was surprised by the bedside care she was receiving. This was the same woman who blew up a hotel, held her at rocket launcher-point, and blasted her off while hanging off a rocket. She was lucky she didn't die of a heart attack after all that happened. The eggs she made are good. She did an excellent job on bandaging my leg. Maybe she isn't all that ba-.

"EEK! A SPIDER! GET HIM FISHBONES."

"On it m'lady." KA-BOOM!

_"Nevermind." _thought Sona. Since she was resting to heal her leg, She decided to practice her on her etwahl for the time being before the recital tonight. After a minute of practicing, Jinx joined her on the bed.

"Sounds really smoothing and relaxing. What kind of voodoo magic is it?" asked Jinx.

Sona pouted. It wasn't magic, just her skills and years of practice. Sona continued to ignore Jinx as she continued practicing on her etwahl.

"Are you really ignoring me, the majestic and greatest Jinx? Or maybe you're playing charades. Ooh ooh I love that game!" Sona swayed her head. "No? So why can't you talk? Lolcat got your tongue?"

"..."

"I like you, we're gonna be a great hostage."

Sona pouted again.

"Haha just kidding."

"I think I may know what the problem is." inquired Fishbones.

"You think you're smarter than me, huh, punk?"

"Ignore my partner here. Ms. Pretty Woman, are you by any chance a mute?" asked Fishbones.

Sona blushed and nodded her head.

"Just what I deduced."

"Ohhhhhh that makes alooooooot of sense. Now, I guess I won't know her name then.

Sona just thought up of something. She pulled out the Grand Hall itinery and presented it to Jinx. She pointed her name on the pamphlet.

"Hmmm, Sona Buvelle, the Maven of Strings, opening act with her solo of the etwahl." Jinx read. "So you're name is Sona, string-lady?"

Sona nodded. "Nice to meetcha Sona, the names Jinx, stands for Jinx! Durr. I like you and your music. Wanna spend the night here and be my new best buddy?'

Sona didn't know what to do. She was happy to make a new friend, but she had something important to do. It was the reason why she was in Piltover the first place. Sona swayed her head and showed Jinx the time the performance was starting.

"Oh I see, I guess I did promise to let you go." Jinx said dejectedly. "Well, guess this is goodbye, then."

_"She looks really sad. If only there was something I can do to make it up for her." _thought Sona, then suddenly she had an idea. She grabbed Jinx's hands and pointed to her, then pointed at the brochure.

"You're inviting me to your performance?" asked Jinx.

Sona nodded happily.

"Well, since you play a mean mini-harp, I guess I'll go." Jinx sounded a bit off putting, but deep inside, Jinx was really happy that a friend invited her to go somewhere with her. "Alrighty, let's go. Grab on tight to me, so we won't be late." Jinx suddenly grabbed Sona and jumped out of the clocktower.

"_Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh."_


	4. Pre-Show Jitters

At the front of the Grand Hall

"The police commissioner will be here any moment, what the flying f*** are we going to tell him, Cait!?"

"I'm thinking, Vi, I can't believe we couldn't find any trace of Sona. We shouldn't panic at all."

"Panic? Cait honey, THE PERFORMANCE STARTS IN 5 MINUTES! It would be a goddam miracle if she just dropped out of the sky and into my hands."

Just then, Sona fell into the metallic hands of Vi.

"...wait, what, huh?" Sona smiled and waved at Vi.

"Where did you come from, Sona?" asked Caitlyn. Sona pointed up at the sky. "Ugh, never mind, we don't have time. You're on in less than 5. Let's go!" Caitlyn, Vi, and Sona were running towards the entrance to the Grand Hall."

* * *

From the rooftop of the building

"Good thing I had that parachute in my bag. I should really check before I jump. We would've gone SPLAT. Ha ha ha! Guess it's destiny for me to watch Sona. Now, how do I sneak in?"

Backstage of the Grand Hall

Sona was mentally preparing herself, I mean really preparing herself. She peeked out at the audience and couldn't believe how many people were in the audience. It was like almost a thousand of the most famous and important people in Piltover. In the back were other musicians, wearing high class suits and dresses, with their instruments, but there was one group that stood out the most. There were four of them, and the band consisted of the oddest members: a person in all metal armor, a zombified hunchback grunt, a moving skeleton, and viking that looks absolutely smashed. It appears that they were arguing about something.

"What do you mean she can't make it today?"

"I mean she just can't, I just received word that she was scheduled to fight on the Fields of Justice today."

"Oh that's just great, we're about to debut as the best band in Piltover, then the whole world, but we can't do without our keyboardist. She's the most imporant person.

"Hey, I'm the most important, you guys can't do s*** without the guitarist."

"The singer is the most important role, you metal punk."

"Bass guitarists can be important, too...I think."

"Drummmssss, can, ummm, bang things, like hard stuff...like drumming?"

"Goddamit, Olaf, are you drunk again?"

"Nuooo...uummm...burp, yea I am, woooo."

"Exactly how much did you drink?"

"6...6 cans of beer."

"...cans?"

"Welllsshh, moore liiiike barrels."

"Are you freakin kidding me?"

"I'm actually surprised, really, normally a barrel of it could kill you."

"Meehhh, a barrel just got me tipsy, Piltover's alcohol is alrightooo, buuuut if it was mah home-made concoction, then I'd be completely smashed like BOOM!"

"Well right now, we have much more bigger problems than your drunk ass. We still need a female keyboardist."

"Does it have to be a female keyboardist?"

"It has to, or otherwise we would just be an all-male band, and no one likes a sausage fest."

"Oh yea."

"True, true."

"Yuuuup."

"Sona, you're on in 5 minutes." Sona just perked up when she heard her name. She was about to play soon. What an interesting group she was listening to. They seemed interesting, and also looked very familiar, but she had a show to concentrate on, but she hoped that they find a fifth person soon.

Just then, a man shoved her to the ground. She dropped her etwahl and say sorry, but then he stepped on her instrument and broke it.

Shocked by the snap of the strings, she looked at her broken instrument, then looked up at who would do something like that.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sona. Sorry babe, but the spotlight should be on me first. Welcome...to the Performance of Draven."

* * *

"Waiting is booooooring. When's Sona coming on?" asked Jinx. She was hanging on the top of the stage lights looking down at the full-house audience and empty stage. Jinx was excited to hear her best friend perform on her etwahl.

"Oh looks like the performance is starting. Now, don't make any trouble during the show." said Fishbones. " You don't want to disappoint Sona's big gig."

"Fiiiiiine, I promise to be on my best behavior, but after that, I'm blowing this place up."

The curtains rolled up. Spotlights were on a gentleman with a mic. "We regret to inform you that, Sona won't be able to play tonight, but the opening act will be played by Draven, the Glorious Violinist" The audience clapped when Draven walked on stage with his string instrument.

"Heeeeeeeeerrrrreeeeeeeeeee's Draaaaaveeeeeeennnnnnn!"

"What the hell is this loser doing here?" asked Vi.

"I wondered what happened to Sona?" asked Caitlyn.

"Whatever reason, anything is better than this selfish asshole. Wish I had something to drink here."

"Where's the beautiful Sona?" Ezreal wondered. "I was hoping she would play tonight. I hope she's okay."

"WHAT THE HELLLLLL!" Jinx with the biggest reaction. "I did not come all the way down just to hear some stupid big fat face and his stupid violin and stupid and his stupid stupid stupid mustache. C'mon Fishbones, we're gonna find Sona." Jinx jumped around the ceiling lights to the backstage area.

"Hey Cait, did you see a blur of blue up there?"

"I swear to God, Vi. If you brought any drinks here, I will leave you here."

"I'm not, but later maybe. Hmmm must be my imagination."

"Just be on your best behavior, now. Keep it up, and I'll buy one round of drinks."

"Awww yeaaahhhh, can't wait for a cold one tonight."

* * *

Behind the Grand Hall

There in her hands were the broken pieces of her etwahl. Strings and crumpled wood were in pieces, she tried to put everything back, but would need a miracle to put it back into working condition. What covered the remnants were her tears. Sona was distraught about losing the most important item given to her by her mentor. How could she play her music with this in terrible condition? Why did Draven do this to her instrument? Whatever did she do to upset a man like him? If whatever she did to him, she was sorry, but don't take it out on her instrument. Sona just wanted to go back home and wished it was fixed into working condition.

"Heeeeeeyyyyy, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." waved Jinx. "I met some of the craziest people backstage. There's one group looking for a band member, but I can't play, only the instrument of KABOOM. I don't know why there's some mustache douche-bag playing in your place. I almost blew him up, but wanted to find you first, Sona. Wait, are you crying?"

Sona kept looking at her broken instrument with tears in her eyes.

"What happened to your instrument? It's all broken and stuff. Is this why you couldn't perform."

Sona nodded.

"Sorry to hear that blue-haired lady. If Fishbones was broken, I'd be sad too."

"You'd be mad most of the time."

"But I can't be mad without my precious Fishbones blowing stuff up for me. Anyways, I bet you wound perform better than that stupid Draven guy."

Sona flinched when he heard his name, which Jinx noticed. "Did that mustache guy have anything to do with you bailing out?" Sona nodded. "Did he hurt you or anything?" Sona swayed her head. "Did he destroy your instrument?" Sona cried more and nodded.

"WHY THAT MUSTACHE SON OF A BITCH! I OUGHTTA PLUCK OUT ALL THE HAIR FROM HIS FACE AND BLOW IT UP FOR EACH GODDAM HAIR HE HAS. NOBODY MAKES SONA CRY EXCEPT A SICK PUPPY OR KITTEN. CUZ GODDAMIT THOSE ARE REALLY SAD. WHEN I GO BACK THERE I WILL-" Jinx was interrupted by a new warming sensation she has never felt before in a long, long time.

Sona wrapped her hands around Jinx and laid her head onto her small shoulders. Sona's crying was muffled due to Jinx's shoulders. Jinx wondered why Sona had a grip-like hold on her. Jinx was blushing.

"W-wha-what i-is th-th-this?" blubbered Jinx incoherently.

"I think this is what people call a hug." said Fishbones.

A hug, huh. Normally, Jinx would call this a threat against her, and shoot the person down with Pow-Pow for assaulting a beauty like her, but in this situation now, it felt...nice. Jinx hugged Sona back in also a warming embrace. Jinx wanted to do something for her, but what.

"_I wished I could perform..."_

"!" Jinx perked up and looked around. Was she hearing things. Did she get crazier than crazy? Was this the day she finally snapped? Could it be that voice came from Sona? Sona really did want to perform.

Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into her head.

"I know we can't hear you play your instrument, but you still want to perform, right?"

Sona nodded and looked at Jinx curiously and wondered where she was going with it.

"Get ready, cuz you're gonna perform the greatest thing in your life, but first, time for a style change."

* * *

**_Next Chapter: LEAGUE OF ROCK AND ROLL_**


	5. EnterMurder of 5 Champs?

"As your manager, it's your job to make this the best performance this crowd has yet to see, and my job is to rake in all the money you get, let's say 70-30?" said band manager, Jinx.

"When the hell did we make you manager?" asked Mordekaiser. I'm the leader, and you're only getting 10%.

"Woah now, who died and made you leader?" asked Karthus. "I certainly have the voice that reaps souls."

"Guys, we only got 5 minutes before the show starts. Can you listen to me so we can plan our playlist, as your leader?" said Yorick.

"WHAT DID YOU SAAAAAYYYY?" yelled Karthus and Mordekaiser.

"How come only 10%? The contract that we signed said that me and my girl get 90%." said Jinx.

"We never even signed a contract, you two just came out of nowhere and asked to join your band, when technically, you're joining our group as temporary members. You're lucky we needed keyboardist. Let's hope you can shred as great as** THE CHILDREN OF THE GRAVE**!" screamed Mordekaiser.

"WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD NAME OUR BAND!?" yelled Karthus. I thought we agreed on **THE REQUIEM**."

"I thought **OMEN OF DEATH **was a unique band name." said Yorick.

"**LET'S GET WASTED!" **yelled Olaf as he smashed an empty beer can to his face.

"That's a terrible band name." said Mordekaiser.

"Wait, that's what we're talking bout, buuurp."

"Are you still drinking you ignorant drunk? We need you in perfect condition."

"I play better drunk."

"That's what you said when we engaged in that team fight, but noooooo, you had to go drinking with Gangplank and Graves on top." said Karthus.

"Hey, at least we won."

"Are you an idiot, we lost 57-18. Which I still question on how you out-drank the Baron."

"Heh, I'm a fierce opponent in a drinking battle. I could come close to Gragas."

"I bet I can beat you in a drinking battle, you overgrown bearded drunk!" said Jinx.

"Are you even legal to drink?" asked Yorick.

"Maaaybe, but I'm definitely legal enough to blow up this stage. Anyways, I have this song I want you to guys play." Jinx dug inside her back pockets. She pulled a wrinkled piece of paper with words scribbled on it. "I came up with the idea of having my own theme song if I ever get my own TV series or movie. It's a work in progress, but here, go ahead and sing this first. It goes something like this...blah blah blah... "COME ON, SHOOT FASTER, JUST A LITTLE BIT OF-"

"Will you shut up, besides we already got a setlist to play from."

"You're a big-fat boned meanie. Isn't that right, Bloody Maven?" asked Jinx.

Sona looked at her bandmates. These were people she fought with before on the Fields of Justice. Here she was, in front of a closed red curtain, bout to perform in front of thousands of people, but she didn't expect to perform in these conditions, in a band and a whole new wardrobe.

Jinx took her shopping to some pretty sketchy places. Right now, Sona was wearing a black dress that went all the way to her feet, a really tight black corset, a pair of spiked bracelets, and a long red, alluring wig to disguise herself. The way the black corset hugged her body was very embarrassing to her, she blushed as red as the wig she was wearing. It definitely showed off her cleavage. She felt all eyes were looking down her chest as she passed many people along the way. It was even more embarrassing that Jinx had to be in the fitting room with her. She could dress herself, but Jinx told her she needed perfection and fitted correctly. Jinx said it would show off her "death metal" charm point. Maybe her blue dress was to average looking, but this was clearly too bondage-like. Jinx was giving her advice on how to act on stage. "After the song is over, make a fist into the air and stick out your middle finger. It's like a peace sign for rock concerts." Sona was glad to have a teacher like her to teach her new things about "rocking out."

Another surprise to her is how Jinx managed to create a band within a span of less than an hour. There was her and four others she knew: Mordekaiser on guitar, Karthus the singer, Yorick on bass, and Olaf on drums. With her included as the keyboardist, this would make an unnamed 5 person band.

"I got it, you guys are gonna be the **JINXALICIOUS ROCKET SUPER AWESOME BOOM BOOM POW SUPER ROCK BAND, EVER!" **

"..."

"_That might be too long." _thought Sona.

"One minute to curtains up." said a crew worker.

"Crap I gotta get outta here, break a leg guys, and good luck to you Sonaaa."

"_Right, I'll do my best."_

"Guys we're about to debut as the greatest band in Piltover, no, the whole world." said Mordekaiser.

"Get ready to give 200% of heavy metal rocking." said Karthus.

"We'll be famous and top the charts." said Yorick.

"When this is over, drinks are on me." said Olaf.

"Really."

"...maybe?"

"Well, let's go drinking when this is all over then."

* * *

The curtains roll up as the band is facing the audience. Fog rolls in as the lights start to dim. The audience were in shock and murmuring to each other at the atrocities the band was wearing. Mordekaiser walks up to the microphone and started his pre-show speech.

"The era of metal has begun. And metal shall prevail, for we know what they have done.

Five legends of our realm, who sought to follow the path of their dark musings.

But they did not know what they had summoned.

To these creatures, there is but one thing left to do."

"TIME TO ROOOOOOCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!" screamed Mordekaiser.

"**DEATHFIRE GRASP**!" yelled Karthus.

Everyone started playing on their instruments with the levels that could match a stadium and intensity of a league match. The audience were surprised at first and was welcomed into a whole new genre of what that was not classical music.

"_Fighting shadows, in their haunting guise._

_Smiting the wicked baron, and unlease my might."_

"This is really a suprise for a final performance." said Caitlyn.

"I know, but this TOTALLY ROCKS." yelled Vi as she was starting to headband. "So much better than all the other boring performances. I think I'm gonna be a fan of these guys."

"Doesn't that lady on stage look kinda familiar."

"Probably a rock goddess, look how awesomely plays that keyboard."

"_When we face our final hour, in the darkest rift._

_Come what every may, I'll be the death of you."_

"Hey, I think I know that girl, that's Sona." exclaimed Ezreal. "When did she rock in a band?"

"Just today." said Jinx next to him. "GO SONA, BLAST THAT MUSIC UP TO 100!"

"WOOO! GO SONAAAAAA!" yelled Ezreal. He never realized that the greatest terrorist was right next to him. Heavy metal was very distracting.

"_After channeling my power, Your end will be swift._

_Now there's nothing in my way, You'll feel my deathfire grasp!"_

Sona played as intensely and faster than she ever played before. The only advice she got from her band mates it to follow along and play as they go. She was keeping up the best she can, her new keyboard where Jinx got from who know where, was blasting loud vibrations and sound. Sona had one thought while performing. _"Is this what rock is? This...is...FUN!" _Sona was happy that she got to play something that tested her abilities. She was smiling the biggest she got, forgetting the sadness she experience hours ago.

"_Clashing minions, ravaged fields of war._

Everyone in the audience started rocking and headbanging, there was even a mosh pit in the middle of the crowd. It was like everyone lost their inhibitions and started to act like wild animals. The hardcore music has brought about feral instincts inside the mild-mannered people.

_Manifest my dominion, total chaos restored._

The song ended and everyone in the crowd wanted more of the heavy metal rocking music. People were asking around what the band name was.

Mordekaiser cried into the microphone, "WE AREEEEEEE...er...ummm...damn should've thought of something, crap what was it?"

"Time to bring out the fireworks." Jinx pressed the button that would lit the stage with rounds of fireworks blasting around.

"Didn't we forget to get fireworks?" questioned Fishbones.

"Then what did we install by the stage?"

KABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

The stage exploded and launched all five members flying outside the grand hall. Everyone in the audience screamed in panic looking for a way to get out of here. The stage was empty and debris were everywhere.

"PENTAKILLLLLLLL" cried Jinx in joy.

"Is Sona okay, though." said Fishbones.

"Crap, we gotta find her, let's blow this Popsicle joint." Jinx sneaked her way out of here, avoiding the police.

"Was Pentakill the name of the band?" said an audience member.

"I think it was." said another.

"OH GOD SOMEBODY HELPY MY HAIR, IT'S ON FREAKIN FIRE!" yelled Draven running around in the circle. "NOT MY MUSTACHE TOO!"

* * *

Outside the Grand Hall

There were all 5 members just burnt up from the explosion and lying there.

"I...don't...we're ready...to debut, yet." cried Mordekaiser.

"True...that." Yorick then passed out.

"Maybe...a new genre...something...more tame...like classical." Karthus quietly said.

"Is this what a hangover feels like?" asked Olaf.

"_I just want to go home and rest." _cried Sona.

"Hey hey hey, there you knuckleheads are. Awesome performance! Too bad it ended with a bang. Wondered whose idea was it to put bombs instead of fireworks."

"..." all the members looked at her scornfully.

We should do this again! We should do a celebration to the new band. Let's go drinking at the bar."

"..."

"_I just want to slee-"_

"Sure sounds like a good idea. We're going to need a lot of alcohol to and booze to keep this party alive."

"YAY! Let's go, c'mon Sona!"

"_But, but, but, I never gone drinking before."_

* * *

_A/N:_ **I would like to thank the reviews and favorites from the people reading this. This is my first fanfiction ever. I usually read alot, but this is a first I'm writing. To answer some questions, this is a friendship, not a slash fic, between Jinx and Sona. It sounds awesome at first, but doesn't fit into it, but maybe in the future on how the story develops. Another thing, I will be leaving for Vietnam next week, so don't expect any new stories until I get back next month, but when I do, it's back to my updates. In the meantime, have a great summer break.**

**Also, the name of the song is called, "Deathfire Grasp." by Pentakill. Go watch it on youtube, it sounds alot better if you hear it.**

**_Next Chapter: It's the Hangover Arc_**


	6. Is This What a Hangover is?

**A/N: It's almost been a month since my last update. Got back from my trip to Vietnam. It was fun, but mostly hot weather. Now I give you Part 1 of 2 of something special.**

* * *

"_What...what happened last night?" _asked Sona. She woke up in a stupor. The lights shining through the window woke her up. "_My head hurts a lot." _Sona rubbed her head taking notes of her surrounding. _"Where am I?" _She realized she what looked like a hotel room, a fancy upscale one at that, but trashed and partied out. It was like a Janna tornado came by and wrecked everything. In her bed next to her was Jinx cuddling close to her. Jinx was in a cute and soft tiger pajamas. She was sleeping peacefully.

The large, trashed penthouse hotel room wasn't the weirdest thing, it what was inside the room she saw. There were stacks of cash on the glass table, a mechanical robot in the corner, the walls spray painted what looked like a tic-tac-toe and hangman game and other profanities, an unusual amount of panties and bras covering every inch of this room, an octopus in the sink, the fridge door ripped open with empty bottles of alcohol filling every space in there, multiple hole blasts on the floor and ceiling, shurikens stabbed all over the walls, sex dolls hanging on the fans, a katana stabbed straight through the large plasma-screen tv, pizza boxes as tall as a person, bullet casings littered the floor, more alcohol cans scattered everywhere.

Sona wobbled over to the bathroom, while not stepping on anything dangerous. She even spotted a mine in the heap of trash. When she got into the bathroom, it was even worse than the living room. The mirror was replaced with a poster of a bikini model of herself. Sona quickly tore it down and ripped it to shreds. "_W-w-w-w-w-when did I ever take a scandalous photo like this?" _She hoped it was the only copy. There was even a hot tub in this large bathroom, but it was filled with chocolate syrup and floating fruits in there. Whip cream was covering the whole floor. Surprisingly, the only thing clean in this god-awful bathroom was the toilet. She washed her face and left the bathroom.

Sona noticed the number of people that were laying around the place, a lot. Ezreal was in a corner in only his boxers. A half-human, half-dog creature was in the chocolate-filled tub with a large crocodile creature. There was a little red-haired girl sleeping on what she hoped was just a bear-sized comforter, and she hoped an underage girl like her wasn't drinking. On closer inspection, the bear breathed. Nope, it's real alright. _"How on earth did a bear this big fit through the door?"_ The members of her band were also passed out on the floor, also in boxers. A very muscular man in a Spartan helmet was in a bunny girl costume. A ghostly centaur was sleeping outside the porch area. On the other bed, Caitlyn and Vi were cuddling close together, in a very compromising position. Caitlyn was in her police officer costume, while Vi...was in her birthday suit. Sona went over and covered her up with a blanket. Vi's face was markered in black, "Hat-lady's bitch." Caitlyn's face was markered, "Fathand's owner." Now, who would do such a thing?

"_How did this place get to this state? What happened last night? The last thing I remember was Jinx dragging me to a bar after the performance." _Sona looked at her clothes and realized she was back into her original blue-dress, but something important was missing. "_W-w-w-what happened to my underwear? I hope I can find it in all this mess."_

Sona tried to piece together the events that happened last night.

At the bar last night 9:32 pm

"CHEERS! To Sona and the Band!" yelled Jinx as they all clinked their drinks and downed them instantly.

"Hey, what about us?" asked Mordekaiser. He, Karthus, Yorick, and Olaf were drinking merrily on their beers. Sona was happily just drinking her apple cider. They were at the most famous bar owned by Gragas himself. The six of them were celebrating their first live show. Was it a success? Who cares, they rocked.

"Shut up, this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't introduced her to you guys. Now, let's party it up and celebrate. Another round on my tab."

"Which tab is that?" asked Gragas, the bartender.

"Vi's."

"Wait, are you sure this is your tab? Your hair is not pink."

"If you don't...uhh...I'm gonna punch you with my fists...punch, punch." said Jinx as she made some boxing movements while she said that.

"..."

"..."

"...yup, sounds like her. Okay Vi, another round of drinks coming right up." Gragas went to work on her drinks.

"Also, get Sona baby the best home brew ya got."

"_But I'm fine with the drink I have." _Sona shook her head.

"Don't worry, it's going to taste great. Trust me. You're going to love it."

"_I suppose. Maybe one drink won't hurt."_

Bar 10:05 pm

Sona was banging her empty glass against the table repeatedly.

"_Why ish it taaaaking sooo long fors a drink here. Fill'er up please."_ Sona couldn't sit still. Her mind was slurring her train of thoughts. Her face was flushed. She was hiccuping and grabbing things, but most importantly, she was smiling the whole time. _"I can't believeeee I had just two, not one, but twooo cups of dis stuff, and I'm feeeeeling oh so relaxxiful."_

"Man, Sona, you barely can't contain your liquor." said Jinx, as she was downing her tenth cup of beer.

"Of course she'd be drunk. You gave her ten drinks of this stuff." said Mordekaiser.

"Whoops. Well, too late, and the night's still young. More beer for here. Drink up Sona, we're gonna have a fun night."

Bar 10:47 pm

"I bet I could out-drink any of you losers here." Jinx yelled to the other people at the bar, as she was standing on the table. Her friends were already passed out from drinking way too much. Only Sona was awake and clapping for her.

"You're on." said a mysterious stranger in the back. "Me and my girl can out-drink you, bitch."

"Vi, sweetie, I think I had enough to drink."

"C'mon, it's like old times. When's the last time we got smashed so hard."

"I really don't want to remember that."

"Let's go, that bitch is definitely calling out on us."

"I think you had enough to drink, Vi."

"No I haven't."

"Then, doesn't that girl over there ring any bells?"

"Hmmm...an energetic blue-haired pigtailed girl in a bikini...nope, must be new here."

"Sigh, you're clearly drunk, but let's get this over with. We have work early tomorrow morning."

"That's the spirit cupcake." Both Vi and Caitlyn walked over (Caitlyn stumbled over knocking over chairs and people out of the way) to Jinx and Sona's table. "Alrighty shorty, you're on! What do losers and winners get.

Jinx smirked. "My girl and me versus you two. Winners get bragging rights, but losers have to pay the shots."

"Vi, do you really want to bet you're paycheck on this?"

"Why not? Free drinks for the rest of the night."

"Don't borrow money again from me if we lose."

"Ha ha we got this in the bag."

"_Mmmmm I think I left my wallet somewhere that is not here." _thought Sona.

"Don't worry we're gonna win this, Sona baby." Sona smiled at her, ready to take more shots. Fourty shots of the strongest rum were lined up on each side of the table.

Gragas poured in the last shot. The whole crowd inside the bar were spectating a grand scene before them: The Dynamic Piltover Duo versus Sona and Piltover's Most Wanted Criminal in a drink-off. Who will win? "Ready ladies?" Gragas was the referee in this match. "In 3, 2, 1, SHOTS! But don't you dare throw up in my bar."

Bar 11:05 pm

It was down to two people sitting and still awake. People were cheering on the last two people. It was wild and crazy these past few minutes. In the most surprise turn of events, Jinx and Vi were down and passed out on the table. Jinx was lying her head on the table after 9 shots, while Vi banged her head against the table and passed out on the floor after 7 shots. It was down to just Caitlyn and Sona. They were wobbling and stirring, but still awake. They both just finished their 11th shot.

"Youuuus'ree pretty damn good, miss lady ma'am blue girl. Why don't your milk juggies surrender, like now now."

"_I will win thiiiis war, for the glory of the...ummm...Jinx kingdom...of...of...friendship...music...and this shot in my hand." _Sona gulped her shot.

"Not saaaayin anything HUH!? You asleeeeep yet. Maybeeeee just one quick catnap. God! Why does fathhands down there look sooooo comfy-able. Just hold there, Miss Jugs-alot. I'm gonna lay there next to that that pink stuffed bear." Caitlyn got up, and fell flat onto Vi. Vi suddenly woke up.

"Wuzhat what!? Did I win or destroy my kidney."

Gragas went to Sona's side and lifted her hand the winner, "All-time drinking warrior, SONAAAA." The crowd cheered. The whole place was in an uproar. It was the first time a new champion outlasted the other reigning fighters.

"_I-I can't...can't believe." _Sona was starting to tear up. _"I won...I won my first Nobel Prize."_

"Wooo! Way to go Sona!" cheered Jinx as she just woke up from her alcohol-induced coma.

"_How are you stiiiilllll cheerful? Are we sober yet?" asked Sona._

"Nah, I just needed a quick nap, then I'm feeling wide-awake. Anyways, you won. Now, we don't have to pay drinks, legally. I'm getting bored of this place. Let's blow this popsicle-stand and find something more fun to do."

"_But...but...I drank too much."_

"You're going to be fine. You know what cures the alcohol in your stomach?" Jinx asked. Sona pondered the question and swayed her head. "More. Booze. C'mon the night's still young." Jinx skipped out of the bar with Sona following behind.

"_That is all I can remember, but how did I get here?" _Sona still hoped that someone could giver her answers on how she got here, where did these people come from, and what happened last night.

Bar 10:55 pm

"Vi, get up!" yelled Caitlyn as she gave Vi one final swift kick to her sides.

"Ouch! Okay, I'm up...I think. I can't believe I lost a drinking battle against a loli and Hatsune Miku.

"Well actually, you lost to Jinx and Sona."

"Are you freakin serious? They were here? When I get my hands on her, I'm gonna strangle the blood out of her. I bet she cheated."

"We can't go yet."

"And why not?" Caitlyn handed Vi the bar tab to her. Vi took a quick glance at it, and her eyes bugged out at the total amount. "..."

"Vi, you doin alright?"

"Cupcake sweetie, on the count of 3, we make a mad dash."

"I don't think that's wise Vi. You're clearly drunk to ru-."

"THREE!" yelled Vi. They both made a dash to the exit.

* * *

**A/N: Expect part 2 in a few days, until then, read and review. Laterz!****  
**


	7. The Hangover Saga Final Part

**A/N: This is by far the funniest and longest chapter I wrote. Here's the final part of the Drunk saga. Enjoy.**

* * *

11:00 pm The Streets

"WEEEEEEE! Nothing can stop us now. We're free to rule the night." said Jinx as she was running down the streets with Sona following behind.

"_Where shall we head off to Jinxy?" _asked Sona.

"Hmmmm, I got some places in mind."

11:12 pm Zoo

"Faster! Faster!" yelled Jinx as she was riding a rhino with the words "Property of Jinx" spraypainted in pink on the rhinos. Sona was giving some monkeys a hair dye job, too.

"_Don't they look beautiful?"_

"Yep, they sure do. Let's go release more animals." Jinx hopped off the rhino and explored the zoo. Many animals were asleep, but the loud noises made by the pair (mostly Jinx) woke up some of the animals. "These two animals look strange, kinda ugly if ya ask me."

"Who you calling ugly, bitch." said Renekton.

"Do not compare me to this degenerate of a reptile." said Nasus.

"Woooooow, talking animals, or just robotic animals. C'mon do some tricks!" Jinx started to throw some peanuts at both of them.

"Like hell I'd stoop so low to perform parlor tricks for your entertainment."

"Why don't you release me now, and I will spare your life. It's all his fault that we got stuck here."

"Me? You're the one that decided to attack me in a goddam city."

"And you had to get us caught by the police, good going, croc freak."

"Why don't you shut the hell up and whine some more, like the dog you are."

"If it wasn't for this stupid cell, I would bash your brains in and skin you into the latest trend of Crocs. Who puts two intelligent creatures into, not human jail cells, but zoo jail. This is hurting my pride being a showcase for this stupid hell of a city."

"Yeah, when I get out of here, I'm taking over this city and burning it down, then I'm gonna go after you, poodle."

"Fellas, fellas, I feel your pains of being trapped in here. Being stuck in a cell sucks, believe me, I've been there, but stick with me, I'll grant your revenge, but on one condition."

"What do you have in mind, blue-haired kid?" asked Nasus. Sona went up to him and started to pour him a large glass of the strongest whiskey, and she gave another to Renekton. "What's this?"

"No fighting with each other, and finish that cup. I promise ya it aint poisoned. Believe me, me and Sona just finished a cup awhile ago."

Both of them stared at the drink and to each other. "Well, it beats stuck in here as a showcase animal. Truce?" asked Renekton.

"Fine, truce." Both Nasus and Renekton clinked their drinks and downed the drink. "Uggghhhhhhh. What is this stuff? This concoction is really strong."

"Don't worry, it'll kick in a few minutes."

"So how are you going to get us out of here.?" asked Renekton.

"Just back-up and let the leader do all the work." Jinx raised her bazooka at the cages.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, no no no no NO NO NO NO NO!" yelled both of them

BOOOOOOOM!

11:34 pm Highway

"Faster, they're beating us. You call yourself a racer." yelled Jinx as she was seated behind Renekton on a motorcycle. They were speeding down the city highway racing against the other pair on the mororcyle: Nasus and Sona. Sona's hands were waving as she was smiling at how fast and fun riding a motorcycle was. Nasus and Renekton were excited at their first time riding a motorcycle. Nasus's tongue was hanging out, enjoying the fast speed of the open air.

"PULL OVER YOU TWO."

"Aww crap it's the cops. What should we do Sona?" asked Nasus. Sona looked behind her.

"_Ooooo, pretty lights. Oops I dropped my cotton candy." _The first police car swerved off due to slipping on the cotton candy, which resulted in a 5-car collision crash. _"Awww no more lights."_

"Great job, Sona. Ooh Ooh take us there!"

11:50 pm Casino

"Four of a kind!" said Renekton.

"Royal Flush!" said Nasus.

"King me!" said Jinx.

"_Bingo!" _said Sona.

"Ha ha, well that's too bad you bunch of newbies. I win...cuz I sunk your battleships." said a drunken Graves.

"You guys do know this is 21 you're playing?" said Twisted Fate

"...GRAB THE CHIPS AND RUN!" All four of them grabbed as many chips and ran out of the casino with them.

"Don't they know they need to cash the chips in, buncha drunks."

11:59 pm Outside the Clocktower

"In 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYBODY!" everyone started cheering and started throwing confetti everywhere and starting their sparklers and noise makers. Sona grabbed Jinx by the head and gave her a passionate kiss. "Happy New Year's Sona." said Jinx after they kissed.

"_Here's to another year with you, honey."_

"Wait a sec, isn't it still July?" asked a small girl with red hair and in a purple dress and holding a teddy bear. Everyone stopped and stared at the girl that brought about this sudden realization.

"..."

"... LET'S CELEBRATE STILL." The group started to dance and cheer for the new year.

"This is why I don't get adults, but they seem fun." said Annie.

12:47 pm Strip Club

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaa." _fan-girl screamed Sona and Vi.

"STRIP! STRIP! STRIP! STRIP! STRIP!" chanted both Jinx and Caityln. They both started to make it rain all over the stage. On the stage was a sexy figure dancing was all oiled up in a tight, sexy bunny suit. The stripper had on a one-piece bathing suit, sexy net stockings, bunny ears, a poofy tail, and a helmet.

"Give it up foooooooor, BUNNY SUIT MANTHEON!" said the DJ. Apparently it was ladies' night at the club. Jinx, Sona, Vi, and Caitlyn were cheering on the sexy Spartan dancing on a pole. It was such a rare event that even Taric travelled all the way to Piltover for this. He even started throwing gems and emeralds on the stage.

"Ow ow ow! Stop throwing those rocks, dammit. Hey wait a sec, half of these money are fake...Jinx Bux?"

1:11 am Royal Palace

"Lovely for you fair maidens to join my late night tea party." said Cho'gath who was supporting a top hat, monocle, and bowtie.

"_Yes, quite." _said Sona with a tea cup in her hand, also wearing a monocle.

"Indubitably." said Jinx, wearing not one, but two monocles.

They all took a sip of their tea. Suddenly, Jinx spat all her tea out. "What the fuck is this shit!? This is grosssssss!"

"That child is the essence of the fresh tea leaves of Runeterra."

"It needs more alcohol." as she dumped out her tea and filled the cup with whiskey. She threw the bottle down at the floor. "Oh where are my manners, pinky out."

1:28 am Arcade Center

"No can defeat me, for I am the greatest foe you will never have the chance to beat. For I am, ARCADE HECARIM, Fear my dance dance revolutionary pro dance skills."

"It's on, Rainbow Unicorn Attack!" challenged Jinx. Both were showing off their skills on the DDR stage. Both were evenly matched on the hardest and fastest level ever.

"You're quite the match, young lady, but none can outshine better than me!"

"I'm just getting warmed up." It was a close match of ups and downs, and left and rights. After a few minutes, there was one winner who won by a little over 200 points.

"YES! In your face, My Little Pony reject!

"You have bested me in my own game, and for that I grant you the title, "DDR QUEEN."

"A worthy title for a worthy dancer. Sonasonasonasona, I won look!" Sona was distracted at the newest game there, Keyboard Hero. "Wow, you're really good at this, and you're playing on the most difficult mode."

"_This is such a fun and casual game." _Sona wasn't even breaking a sweat as she got hi-score on it.

2:20 am Robot Manufacturing Factory

"Please stop messing with my robots!" cried Heimendinger. Sona and Jinx were dancing, specifically the Waltz with the robots.

"But we're trying to dance here."

"_I can't believe I get to go to prom." _happily cried Sona. _"I hope I win Prom Queen."_

"In your dreams, Sona! Me and Mr. Roboto here will win Prom King and Queen.

"What are you guys talking about? Stop dancing with the robots, they don't even have the function to move their joints in a sporadic pattern. The core energy won't be able to support the transmission function on the joints. It's engineering isn't capable of that."

"So why don't you rewire the configurations in the software computer export and rearrange the energy outputs on a molecular scale. Then, the hydraulics will pump at a steadier rate on the joints, enabling them to freely move in a 360 pivot point." countered argued Jinx.

"I-I...well...yes...that could work if I did that." said a dumbfounded Heimendinger. "I should go back to the original blue prints and find the tools to rearrange the mech- wait a sec. THESE AREN'T DANCING ROBOTS! They're supposed to be robots capable of capturing criminals in Piltover."

"Like Jinx?" asked Jinx.

"Yes, criminals like her. When I get done with my robot army,BEEP the Piltover police will beg the greatest BEEP genius to mass produce these BEEP robots to save their city. Soon, all enforcement will be ruled by BEEP robo- doesn't anybody here that beeping noise? BEEP Where is that coming from?

2:32 am Outside the Factory

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"_Is he going to be okay?" _

"MY ROBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTS!" they both heard a yell from a distance.

"Yea, he'll be fine."

2:58 am

"Like stealing candy from a baby."

"_But we just broke into that candy store."_

"Do you want your cotton candy or not?"

"_Don't take my cotton candy."_

"What a great haul we got here. Isn't that right, kid?"

"I'm not a kid." said Annie. "Thanks for all this candy. Come along Tibbers." The bear was carrying 4 big bags of candy, folliowing behind Annie.

"Don't forget to share all that candy with the other kids." yelled Jinx to Annie as she was skipping away.

"_That was nice of her to join us, but did she have to burn down the candy store?'_

"Ehhh, not my problem."

3:11 am In the Park

"Man, I can't believe we did so much in just one night." said Jinx as they were enjoying they big haul of candy.

"_I'm surprised no one caught us yet." _Sona was sucking on her lollipop.

"Yeah, the police really suck at just capturing two girls."

"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! DROP THE CANDY AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

"_Jinx...I think, and I'm pretty sure I'm right...I think we're surrounded."_

"Don't worry, we'll get out of this, no problem"

3:41 am Piltover Jail

"You just had to protect the bag of candies."

"_But, but, but, all these goodies."_

Jinx sighned, "Oh well, let me make a call, and we'll get out of here." Jinx pulled out a cell phone.

"_Who you gonna call?"_

"GHOST BUSTERS! Ha ha, force of habit. Ooo she picked up. Vi, baby, I'm throwing a party. Biggest party ever! Where at? Top floor VIP room suite of that nice hotel. Everyone's gonna be there. Hope you're not too drunk, because they're going to be top shelf bottles there. It's going to be craaaaaazy. Bring your partner along, she'll have a blast, too. By the way, can you stop by the Piltover jailhouse and pick me and Sona up. Cool, thanks babe. See ya soon. Love ya, babe." Jinx hung up. "Now we just gotta wait."

"_No way that's gonna work."_

3:50 am Outside the Jailhouse

"_I can't believe that worked."_

"Trust me,a drunk Vi stands for Victory... for Jinx. Thanks for the ride on your motorcycle, Idiot Vi."

"What did you just call me?" asked Vi.

"I said you're awesome, Vi!"

"Oh thanks!" grinned a drunk Vi. "Now where's that party at, time to get my drunk on!"

"Don't worry, leave the party planning to me. I'm going to invite everyone, and I mean everyone to our party. We'll call it, Sexy Sona Party Extravaganza. No way they can refuse that."

"_Yay, can't wait for the party."_

12:00 pm the next day

"_I still can't remember anything at the party. I stayed up soooooo late. I can only remember bits and pieces of last nights, but I know for sure we did a lot of illegal things. I hope it wasn't too bad." _Sona gave another look around the room. _"Okay, it was that bad." _

Suddenly she heard a yawn from the bed she woke up from. "What a nice nap I had last night." said Jinx. Sona scrambled on top on Jinx with a determined question to ask.

"_Jinx! Good thing you're awake now. Please tell me anything you can remember last night."_

Jinx closed her eyes and scrunched her face real hard. "I remember...I remember... that I forgot to brush my teeth last night. Now my breath smells bad, yuck." Sona sighed, now she won't ever get an answer. "But, all I can say is that last night was fun."

Even though a lot has happened these past few hours, there was not a moment when Sona wasn't smiling. This cheered up Sona quite a bit. _"Yeah, you're right it was the most fun I had in awhi-."_

"WAIT A SECOND!" exclaimed Jinx. Sona was surprised by Jinx's rise in volume.

"_What is it Jinx?"_

"I...I can...I can read your mind."

Suddenly, it hit her, Jinx and Sona were actually communicating with each other. When did they realzie this? It must be time they spent so close to each other that they are now on better terms with each other. Usually, the only people who can speak with her on a telepathic-scale are her family back in Demacia, her summoners, and now Jinx. Jinx jumped up and gave Sona a hug. "Finally, I can now understand you. This is the greatest thing to happen. They both were happy how this turned out.

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING

Sona and Jinx stopped and heard a ringing somewhere close to them.

"_Is that you're phone?"_

"Nope, I have a much better ringtone. Probably someone's phone here." Just then, someone picked up the cell phone.

"Hello, Vi speaking." she said in a sleepy and groggy voice. "What? Stop yelling, you're going too fast. You said that someone broke in a VIP suite and threw a party with a bunch of drunk people? Pftt, what kind of dumb-asses can get away with this? Which hotel was it? Okay, okay, let me get ready." Vi hung up the phone. "Ugh, my head's killing me. Cupcake honey, can you wake me up in 5 min. We got an illegal break-in to a hotel room.

"Mmmm, what hotel is it?"

"Something like, triple...ummm...was it bee?"

"Was it called the Triple Tree Hotel?"

"Yea, that's the one. How did you know?"

"Well, from the bath towel insignia. I can deduce we're at the Triple Tree Hotel."

"Wow, what a coincidence, that saves us time then. I'm going to take a nap then." Vi went back to take a quick nap."

"... she'll figure it out soon enough."

Vi suddenly woke up in a flash, "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! WE'RE IN DEEP SHIT IN A SHITSTORM OF TROUBLE.

"There we go."

"LET'S GET THE FUCK OUTTTA HERE!" They quickly got dressed and ran out of the room.

During that whole time, Jinx and Sona quietly woke everyone up and told them to sneak out of the room. This was the party of the year, the Sexy Sona Party Extravaganza.

* * *

**Next Time: **

**Jinx: It seems I'm kinda low on cash. Let's stop by the bank and withdraw some cash**

**Sona: _Okay__  
_**

_**An Hour Later**_

**Police: We have you surrounded. Drop your weapons and let the hostages go.**

**Sona: _Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?_**


	8. Making a Withdrawal from a Bank

_**A/N:** **Back with another chapter. School is starting soon, so updates might not be frequent, but will still be ongoing. I would like to thank all the readers who favorite and followed this. The story gets better each chapter. Happy Readings!**_

* * *

"Maaaan, that was a close call there. Almost got caught by the police, there."

Using Fishbones as her ventriloquism, "Well, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't invited the Piltover police duo. You shouldn't have invited them to any part of your shenanigans."

"But Fishbones, they know how to party and have a good time. Can't believe they stripped all they way to their underwear. Tee hee. Did you get a good look at what Hat lady was wearing? I mean talk about adult lingerie right there. Right, Sona?

"_How come I don't remember anything from last night? I can't believe I drank two cups last night. That's more that I usually can drink, and my head is really pounding right now. I may need some rest." _said Sona as she sat down on a bench nearby.

Jinx went and sat next to Sona. "But it was one helluva fun night, right?"

"_I enjoyed myself last night...I think, but one question."_

"What is it, music lady?"

"_What happened to my dress I was wearing last night?" _Sona looked down at herself and noticed her dress was replaced by something more bright, bold, and hip. Sona was sporting a long purple maxi skirt with a rainbow patterned belt hanging from both sides. On her hands were green-knit fingerless gloves. With large red beads hanging around her neck and star pendents holding her hair in twin-tails. What bothered Sona the most was how little it was covering her. For her top, it was just a dark blue bikini. _"I-i-it's embarrassing to be out here in public like this."_

"But, now you're hip and cool-looking. Look, look." said Jinx as she was holding both her twin tails in both hands. "Matching blue twin-tails! Like what I did with your hair? It looks really cute on you."

Sona blushed, _"T-Thanks, Jinx... wait that's not the point. Could I get something to cover myself with?"_

"Mmmmmm, fine. We'll go shopping then."

_Groooowllllllll. _They both looked at each other. Sona looked down as she was embarrassed for herself.

"First, let's get something to eat, then get you a shirt."

"_Okay." _said Sona with a smile on her face.

"Great, I know this great restaurant that serves the tastiest and fluffiest pancakes. It's so warm in your mouth, complimented with their own-style of homemade syrup that it's to just die for. And and the deserts has this tast- oh crap." Jinx was digging around her bag and pockets.

"_What is it, Jinx?"_

"I maaaaaaay not have any cash on me, damn this sucks. Should've grabbed some from Fat hand's or hat lady's pockets. Sigh. You got any cash on you?"

Sona started looking around her pockets and just realized something. _"My wallet seems to be in my original dress back at the hotel. So what are we going to do?"_

"Don't worry, we'll just stop by my bank and withdraw enough cash to get breakfast and a new shirt for you."

"_Okay, let's go."_

At the Bank

Sona gazed at how big the bank was. It was like going to a museum. People were coming and going into the bank, mostly men and women in business suits. Sona felt that she and Jinx were just out of place here.

"Okay, we're here. This boring place here is my bank."

"_It's really grand and marvelous."_

"Eh, it's just a bank. Hey Sona. I got a surprise for you." said Jinx as she was digging into her bag. "But first, I want you to close your eyes and let me put this blindfold on you."

"_Um...okay?" _Sona let Jinx put the blindfold on her, but it didn't feel like one. It felt more like a mask covering her face. _"I wonder what's the surprise is." _thought Sona. Jinx grabbed Sona by the hand and dragged her in.

"Wait right here, I'll be back, and don't open your eyes until I say so."

"_O-okay...I feel like I'm forgetting something here."_ After a minute of standing around patient, the sounds of a gunshots can be heard inside the building.

BANG BANG BANG! Sona panicked and opened her eyes. People started screaming and running outside the building. Alarms were blaring throughout the whole building. The people who didn't run outside were all laying on the ground except for one trouble-maker with a mini-gun pointed at the bank teller.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? Screamed Jinx. "I THOUGHT I TOLD ANY OF YOU PEOPLE NOT TO PRESS ANY STUPID POLICE BUTTONS. Didn't I say that, Fishbones?"

"You did say it nicely."

"Thank you, All I wanted was a withdrawal, isn't that too much to ask for?"

"Did you present proper validation? Said Fishbones.

"I totally did." Jinx pulled her wanted poster to Fishbone's face, or barrells. "See, this is me, but this lady here had to go and call the police. This would've gone much easier and smoother if you just gave me my money, but nooooooooooo, had to be a hero. I'm going to miss breakfast cause of you, moron bankie."

"_J-j-j-jinx! W-what's going on here? Are you robbing a bank?"_

"I'm not robbing a bank. This idiotic bitch here is being a stubborn asshole that won't give me my money."

"_You're threatening her with your Fishbones."_

"Fishbones is my lawyer that will back me up. Right honey?"

"Technically, in terms on how this is going...it's a bank robbery." said Fishbones in a stoic manner.

"You're no fun. This might take a while. Here, catch this." Jinx tossed Sona what looked like a pistol. "You're gonna need it."

"_Why_ _would I need a weapon?" _cried Sona.

Police sirens could be heard outside the bank. It sounded like the whole police force is just right next door. Helicopters can be heard circling around the area. Men in uniform got out of their cars and surrounded all exits. Most were pointing their guns at the window. A tall man with a megaphone walked in front of the frontlines and held it towards his face. "Let the hostages go and surrender yourself peacefully." shouted the Defender of Tomorrow, Jayce.

"That's why." said Jinx.

"_EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" _Sona was in full-state panic, worried mode. _"WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" _Running around in circles. Everyone was looking at her like a crazed person, flailing her arms around.

"CALM DOWN." Jinx tried to calm her down. "I'm thinking of something."

"_I can't just calm down. They're going to get us. Then, they're going to yell at us. Then, send us to jail. I never been to jail. I'll never survive jail. I can't live my life in jail. I dont' wanna go to jail." _cried Sona.

"We're not going to jail, twin-tails. Besides, no one knows it's you. Just keep that mask on, and you won't get identified." Sona relaxed a little. She wondered what kind of mask she was wearing that was concealing her identity.

Outside the Bank

"Sir Jayce, according to the reports, there are 16 hostages, and I have identification on the two criminals holding up the bank."

"Thank you fellow officer." Jayce quickly read through the file. "There's the infamous Loose Cannon, Jinx, with her one-of-a-kind rocket launcher. Her partner-in-crime is...Vi? This doesn't seem to be right.

"It's not." Caitlyn was next to Jayce with her sniper scope aimed at the inside of the bank. "It's definitely a mask she's wearing.

"Do you have a clear shot on both of them?"

"Jinx is not in my scopes, but her partner is out in the open."

"It's really unheard of for Jinx to partner up with someone. She's usually solo on crime sprees. It seems she allied herself with another criminal, but no matter. It will at least cut her help by a little. Officer Caitylen." Jayce pointed at the bank with a stern attitude. "Fire when you have a clear shot of the criminal."

"But sir, I may know who is behind the Vi mask."

"So which unlucky criminal has the guts to partner up with a crazy, selfish, stubborn, and unpredictable terrorist like her?" asked Jayce.

"I have reasons to believe that person there is Sona."

"..." Jayce slowly looked at Caitlyn with growing worries in his eyes. "Y-y-you're kidding, right? A-a-a-are you s-s-sure?"

"I'm fairly certain it's her. She may be forced to work for Jinx, but it's unknown for sure until we get more information on Jinx's intentions. Right now, behind that Vi mask is definitely Sona.

"...this is some GOD. DAMN. BULLSHIT!" Jayce screamed and lost his composure. "WE HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FIND MISS BUVELLE FOR MORE THAN 24 HOURS, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME SHE'S INSIDE THE BANK CONSPIRING WITH THE MOST DANGEROUS CRIMINAL.

"I'm afraid so, Sir Jayce." said Caitlyn.

"No no no no noooooo. This can't be happening. If words gets out that Sona is in a dangerous situation and out of our protection, our heads will roll and Piltover will burn to the ground.

"Sir, what are you talking about."

"...Demacia..." cried Jayce. "The whole Demacian army will destroy and overthrow this city if Sona gets hurt or worse, dies. King Jarvan IV worships Sona as if she was his queen. The king entrusted the Piltover police force to watch over her while she is in town. Which is why, your number one priority is to get Sona safely out of there."

"I will do my best to ensure her safety and defuse this hostage situation with Jinx."

"Thanks, I can always count on you, Officer Caitlyn, unlike your partner. Speaking of which, where is she? There is an important crisis happening now, and she can't make it here. Talk about incompetence."

"Officer Vi is somewhere around here. She said that she was going to beat the crap out of someone that stole her face. Something about this person looking...like...her...same face...stolen..."

"..."

"...god dammit Vi."

"SHOOT HER IF YOU HAVE TO!"

Inside the Bank

"Hey hey hey. Almost done withdrawing the money. Then we can get outta here. Ya know, this would've saved up all that hassle if you just did this in the first place. Next time I come here, I better get what I want, or I'm complaining to the manager of this place. How ya holding up Son-son babe?"

"_I think...I'm doing okay." _Sona took another glance outside the windows while holding the borrowed pistol. "_WE ARE ROYALLY SCREWED! The whole street is flooded with cop cars and officers. We are never gonna escape from here." _Sona's anxiety has risen again. _"Why haven't they arrested us yet? I'm surprised that no one came and tried to captu-"_

"HEY! What are you doing wearing a mask of my fa-" ZAAAAAPPPPPPP! Sona accidentally shot her pistol at the person who surprised her from behind.

"BZAAUUUGGGHHHH!" after being tazered by Jinx's zap gun. She passed out, laying on the bank floor.

"_Did-did-did-did I kill her?" _asked Sona with tears in her eyes. _"omigoshomigoshomigosh I'm a murderer! I never meant for this to happ- wait, she looks familiar. Oh good, she's breathing, but why won't she wake up?"_

"Fiiiiiiiinaly, got my cash, let's go get something to eat." said Jinx with a bagful of money behind her. "When did Fat hands get here? Oh there's my Zap gun. I thought I gave you a pistol, but here take this grenade just in case.

"_But but but how are we going to get outta here. This place is surrounded and nowhere to go."_

"He he he, well it looks like it's time for one of Jinx's disappearing acts. Music lady, get ready, cause we're going to get pancakes." Jinx said with a wide grin on her face, while Sona had a worried expression on her.

Outside the Bank (10 minutes later)

"Any word from Vi?" asked Jayce

"No, not yet. I'm afraid I lost contact with her. Worse, I can't seem to locate either Sona or Jinx."

"Don't worry, we have this place surrounded. Even if they escape through the air. We have helicopters to intercept them. Not even a rat can escape the police's grasp. Criminals shall coward under the mighty rule of the Defender of Tomorrow, Jayce." Caitlyn sighed.

Suddenly, the bank windows suddenly broke and smoke poured out of the windows. Then, the front doors blasted open, producing a massive amount of smoke, pouring out of the bank. Two figures ran out of the building. The only noticeable thing about them was that they had blue hair in pig-tailed style.

"CAPTURE THOSE TWO!" yelled Jayce. The police immediately detained the two, but whey they got a closer look, it didn't appear to be the dangerous criminal. "Wait a sec." Jayce got a closer look at them. "These are just normal civilians, just with blue haired pigtails and naked?" They were just down to their bra and panties.

"She-she took off all our clothes off and dyed our hair light blue." stuttered the civilian. "She said she was going to blow up the whole building, unless we all run outside."

"Don't worry, you're safe with u- wait whose we?"

"Commander, you're not going to like what you see." Caitlyn and Jayce were surprised about the crowd of people running out the building. Men and women were down to just their boxers, panties and underwear. Each one of them dyed their hair and styled their hair into pigtails.

"There's too many." exclaimed Jayce. "Every personnel, capture and identify each and every one of them. She must have blended into the crowd." The police went right into action. They have captured every person who escaped the bank. After a few minutes of searching through the crowd, Jinx and Sona were most likely not in the crowd. "Dammit, where could they be?"

Two security officers ran up to Jayce. "Commander sir, we have sightings of Jinx still hiding in the bank trying to fly off into the sky."

"Excellent news fellow officers. Everyone, we have her cornered. Storm the bank and capture her. Finally, today's the day that I, Jayce the Hero, captures the most elusive, worst criminal there is! I will bring down the hammer of justice on her." Jayce and the entire police force ran into the buidling. "Except you, Caitlyn, you watch the outside perimeters in case she-um-ugh-who am I kidding? I'm going to be the heroooooooooooo." he disappeared into the building.

"Jerk." murmured Caitlyn. "Where is Vi anyways?" Caitlyn waited patiently with her sniper scope hunting down the criminal and Sona. Something came to her while she was thinking. _"Wait, if I was Jinx, would I try to escape into the air after pulling out an elaborate distraction like that? She knows the air is covered with helicopters."_ Her mind was racing with clues that led from one point to another. _"Also, if the two officers saw her trying to fly off, wouldn't you naturally stop her, instead of reporting to Jayce. Something seems off about those two officers. Judging by the uniform, they must have been the security guard uniforms." _Her intuitions went deeper into thought and looked at the crime at a different point-of-view. _"If I was Jinx robbing a bank, wouldn't I knock out the security officers first? Of course she would. How would she esc-...wait...no...no no NO NO NO." _Caitlyn panicked when she realized something of grave importance. She grabbed the nearest officer. "WHERE DID THOSE TWO SECURITY OFFICERS WENT!?"

"Um, I think they went down that street. They wanted to guard around the perimeters."

"We need to pull out everyone inside the bank and find those two security officers!"

"Umm, Officer Caitlyn, can I ask why we're after two security officers?"

"That's because..."

Five blocks away from the crime scene

The two security officers changed out of their uniforms and back into their original clothing. "Wow, that was such a close call with the police. It's gonna take them forever till they realize we have split. Can't believe I missed Fat hands getting zapped by you, LOL. Anyways, slight detour in the morning, but still a looooooot of fun there escaping the police once again. That hammer guy is such an idiot, more like Defender of Yesteday. And- hey, why'd you stop, Music lady, or should I say partner-in-crime." Jinx winked at her.

Sona took one glance at her, then looked down with a sullen expression.

"Sona, you look blue, I mean, not your hair, but your mood. Are you okay?"

Sona gathered herself and finally spoke, _"Jinx, I don't think I can be with you anymore."_

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
